


Chocolate

by nauticalparamour



Series: Done Without You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour
Summary: A drabble for Done Without You. If Fenrir's pregnant mate wants chocolate, well then...he will just have to get her chocolate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Done Without You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Chocolate

Fenrir sat back on the couch, watching the little fire he had built grow into a roaring thing, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax. He could admit that living in the house — ever since he'd mated with Hermione — had some benefits after all. It was one thing to live out in the forest during the summer, but now that the months were getting colder, it was nice to a roof over your head to protect you from the elements, and a fire to warm your hands against. He still spent the majority of his time outdoors with his pack, but it was nice to have a home and a sweet mate to come home too.

Hermione must have heard him come in, because he soon heard her bare feet padding along the hardwood floor, heading into the living room where he was waiting for her. The sight of his mate, still in a form fitting work dress, the fabric tight around the growing bump of her pregnant belly made him happier than he ever thought he'd be.

His little mate gave him a winning smile, crossing the distance between them, only to settle gently into his lap. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, her nose nudging the mark that he'd left on his shoulder, her fingers coming up to play with the chest hair, peeking out of his loosely buttoned flannel shirt.

He sighed, his hand coming to rest against her baby bump, feeling that he was the luckiest werewolf alive. Merlin, he longed to show Hermione just who she belonged to right now in front of the fireplace, but he could sense that she needed something. " _Mate,"_ he said, his gravelly voice sending a shiver racing down her spine. "Can I get you anything?"

Hermione looked up too quickly, a devious look on her face, and Fenrir _knew_ it was a mistake to have asked her. "As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling away. "It's all I've been able to think about today."

Fenrir straightened up, thinking that might sound a little better than what he was initially thinking. Part of him was holding out hope that his cock was what she'd been thinking about all day. "What is it, little mate?" he pressed.

"Oh, Fenrir, can you please get me a chocolate bunny?" she asked, a groan on her lips. "I've had the most awful craving for them, and well...I think that baby wants one too," she said, patting lightly on her belly.

"A chocolate bunny?" Fenrir asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you know like the ones for Easter? One of the big ones," Hermione responded. She was already up and off of his lap. "I'll just be waiting for you in the library then."

"Easter? It's not even Christmas yet," Fenrir whispered to himself, wondering if Hermione realized that. He hadn't even the foggiest idea of what a chocolate bunny was, let alone where to get one, but he knew just the person to ask. Remus.

* * *

A short while later, Fenrir had gathered Remus, leaving Teddy behind with Katrina and Tabitha, who were only too happy to watch the little boy. Remus apparated them to a muggle village. "Are you sure she asked for a chocolate bunny? Those are seasonal," Remus said with eyebrows drawn.

Fenrir wanted to groan at the luck he had, promising his pregnant mate that he would get her something that didn't even exist at this time of the year. "Yes," he said darkly, following the other man into the grocery store. Even after all of his little forays into the muggle world, Fenrir didn't think that he'd ever get used to the bright fluorescent lights that they seemed to be so partial to.

Letting his eyes and his other senses adjust to the unusual sensory effects, Fenrir followed Remus dutifully to the candy aisle. They looked all around, but they weren't able to find hide nor hair — Fenrir snorted at his own joke — of a chocolate rabbit, being that it was so close to Christmas. "Oh what do I do?" he asked Remus, feeling helpless, and like he couldn't provide adequately for her or their growing child.

Remus looked at the shelves for a moment, a hand on his chin. "Well, what she _really_ wants is the chocolate...Cadbury makes the chocolate bunnies, so I guess I would just get something from them," he suggested.

It was easy enough to locate the Cadbury chocolate with their purple packaging. Fenrir felt his heart rate increase when he saw all the different _kinds_ of chocolate treats Cadbury made. Which one was _most_ like a bunny? What if he chose the wrong kind or if she didn't like what he got her? Above all he wanted to make Hermione happy.

Shaking his head, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make a decision. Instead, he grabbed one of each off of the shelf. Surely, Hermione would be able to find _something_ she liked out of all this. Anything she didn't like, he could just give to Remus, who was practically salivating over the all the chocolate.

The cashier gave him a funny look when he saw all the chocolate coming down the little conveyer belt. He raised an eye at Fenrir, who just shrugged. "Pregnant girlfriend." He said, and that seemed to be enough explanation.

* * *

When Fenrir finally returned home, he eagerly entered the library, to find Hermione nestled into a couch, reading a book. He walked over to her, handing her the two plastic bags stuffed to the brim with chocolates.

Hermione gasped eagerly, greedy little fingers digging through the bounty that Fenrir had presented to her. "Oh, love, did you really get all this for me?"

Fenrir nodded, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "They didn't have any chocolate bunnies, and I wasn't sure what was most like one, so I figured, I'd let you choose."

Before he could say anymore, Hermione had jumped into his arms, pressing kisses against his face. "Take me to bed, mate," she said eagerly, her pupils dilating until he could only see a narrow sliver of brown of her iris.

"I thought you wanted chocolate," Fenrir said, dumbfounded.

"Later," Hermione insisted, punctuating her words with a kiss to his lips. "Right now, I can't think of anything I'd like more than you."


End file.
